Here We Are Again
by countrybutterfly
Summary: It's been eight years sincle Riley's life changed, in the eight year since there is one thing riley wished hadn't changed.  RileyxDeclan.
1. Years

Twenty-five year old Declan Coyne made his way past the long line of men waiting to get into the club. With a single nod to the bouncer he made his way towards the pounding music scanning each face and quietly analyzed how well his night would go. He passed judgment on each man he passed; too tall, too short, too weird, dances too much like an ape, too much eyelner, looks too much like him. As the last disqualification registered he did a double take but couldn't find where he'd just been looking. To distract himself he made his way towards the nearest, most promising candidate. In under six years he had perfected his technique interrupting whatever the target was doing, he eventually introduced alcohol until he got the guy against the wall before moving on and repeating the process until he was drunk enough to drag one of them home

Declan found one who would do and who came along willingly. Quickly clothes were cast aside and the unnamed man was pushed on to the bed and his mouth assaulted. He began to move away from the mouth and quickly realized his mistake as talking began to fill the air. Declan tried to ignore it until h heard, "…man, this could be perfect.:

Declan sighed, rolled off his bed partner, his mood now ruined, "And this could be over."

"What?"

"You talked," Declan explained, "I'm done. Get out."

"I can shut up." The man fumbled desperately.

"Wow, with that I'm instantly horny again." Came the sarcastic response as Declan rolled out of bed, grabbed his guest's shirt. Taking a seat he watched the other guy tae the hint.

"Everything you said at the club?"

"Lies." He over-enunciated.

The blonde began to get angry, "You now you're pretty messed up."

"Yet I'm not the one who'll be leaving a stranger's apartment at two o'clock in the morning."

There was another muffled response and the slam of the front door before Declan was alone again. Laying back he stared at the digital clock for a few moments the date taunting him from the corner. Grabbing the cell phone off the bedside table he dialed a familiar number. The phone rang before the tired voice came across the other end, "Declan, what do you want?"

He let a single laugh, "Always to the point. Can I talk to my sister?"

He heard the reluctant sigh, the voice of his future brother-in-law informing Fiona that he's on the phone.

Before he can say anything she starts, "Yes, I sent it. Yes, I talked to the bank. And if we have to go through this every year I'm going to unplug our land lines and turn off our cells whenever this day rolls around. Get some sleep. We'll be there at eight."

"And tell him his nightly conquest better be gone before we get there. I don't want a repeat..." Adam's voice complained from the back ground.

"Good night, Declan." With that she hung up the phone leaving Declan to stare at the cell in his hand before tossing it back where it belong. He delayed listening to Fiona's order to sleep to take a shower and wash off the night. He knew that when they arrived in the morning they would ask the same inevitable questions about how he was currently living his life and he would answer with same inevitable answrers, the same disquised synonyms for the fact that he didn't really know himself. Seven years ago, he knew exactly what he was doing and he had even dared to have laid a plan for his life; had everything he had ever wanted. Briefly his hand lingered over the scar that discolored his lower abdomen, and he was quietly reminded of the answers he tried to ignore.

* * *

Twenty-five year old Riley Stavros was jarred from sleep by the growing cannonball that was his son.

"Dad, wake up!"

Riley groaned and tried to roll over only to be met with another plea, "Come on dad, you said we could go out and get breakfast today."

Relentling the older man opened his eyes and smiled, "Why? What's so special about today? I think we should just stay here and make some oatmeal."

"Daaaad." The curly mopped blonde was well aware his father was joking. "It's my birthday."

"Really?" Riley laughed as he sat up, "That's _today_?"

He was suddenly being pulled out of bed and pushed into the bathroom. After telling the now eight year old to go get ready himself he hopped in the shower and began getting ready. Parental reflection took over as he was left with his own thoughts. Eight years. It had been eight years since he had gotten pregnant in high school. He hated to sound cliche, but it did feel like yesterday since he was disowned by his father for being a gay, pregnant teenage boy. A lot had happened since then, and there had been times he had questioned why somethings had happened, but stepping out the shower, he knew he was content with where he had ended up. Reaching for box labeled 'Towels' that had been unceremoniously dumped in the middle of the tile floor he could hear the doorbell to the apartment door.

"Only answer it if you know who it is." He shouted.

"I know, Dad." Came Kyle's retort as he ran to answer. Riley heard the door open and his son shout back, "It's Zane." Followed by an exchange of hello's and a happy birthday.

"I'm just getting out of the shower I'll be ready in ten." He hollered and ignored the retort from his boyfriend that he really meant twenty. "Can you make sure Ky is ready?"

He heard his son, "I did that on my own."

Riley could almost feel the eye roll from the bathroom, but he knew better, "Shirt matches short?"

"Yep."

"Shoes match? Hair comb?" They had a deal that the younger Stavros could keep the ball of curls if took care of it, and from the reply Kyle had kept his end of the bargained. Surprised his father accepted this fact before it dawned on him, "Fresh pair of underwear?"

The groan told him he had guessed right, and Riley made it out just in time to greet his boyfriend before his son made it out. "How are you?"

"Good to have you nearby again. Need help unpacking later?"

Riley smiled at the suggestive face.

The two were interuppted by Kyle scurrying out of his new room, "Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

Riley pulled apart, "Alright. Alright." He grabbed his wallet and keys. "Let's go." He opened the door only to be stopped by a familiar face. Riley's face darkened, "Peter."

* * *

So, you guys asked for it. And I just sent the last of my 'Emmerdale' fic off to the beta, so as promised this is being posted. Now, I'm often weary of of sequels, but this was already in my head and pretty much written around chapter 10 or so of 'Connection' so I really couldn't just leave it be. It has been tweaked to include Zane, Anya, and Adam. I'm still working out jobs for everyone although I'm pretty sure of a couple. So, if you have suggestions, send them my way.

I hope you guys keep up the awesome responses that 'Connection' got, can't wait to hear from you. I'm also working on a new Degrassi story (its an AU current cast ensemble piece) that will hopefully be posted with in the next week or two, so keep an eye out for that.

Review, please!

ooh, and before I forget: I don't own Degrassi (not like I could _really_ forget that) and just in case some one's missed it, this does contain **SLASH,** and mentions of **MPREG**


	2. Birthdays

As promised Fiona Coyne dragged a half-awake Adam through the door of her brother's apartment exactly two minutes before the clock struck eight. And as could have been predicted Declan was only half ready, sitting shirtless at his kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal.

"You're early." He deadpanned.

"Early is on time, on time is late, and late is…." She began to quote.

"To be destined for hell." Both Declan and Adam chorused in equal monotone before Declan continued on his own, "Which only holds power if I believed in hell."

Fiona rolled her eyes and began the routine search of the area, looking for the person out of a place. Adam, made himself at home as he went to the cupboard to grab a glass.

"There's no one else here, Fi." Declan scooped another bite of cereal.

"What? Didn't get lucky?" Adam teased, receiving a glare in return.

"For the record, not that its any of your business, I did get 'lucky' he just wasn't lucky or good enough to be able to stay the night." He laughed at their faces and turned his attention to the younger man sitting next to him before his sister could start on another one of her interrogations. "She let you wear the beanie, what wedding related duty did she rope you into this week?"

"Flowers, place cards, final reception hall design, cake testing and somewhere in between I have to study and get the notes together for your father." Adam listen, complaint coating his voice though the three of them were completely aware that if Fiona had asked him to add a million more things to his busy schedule he would do it willingly.

The currently engage pair had been vaguely aware of each other during Fiona's last two semesters at Degrassi when Adam had transferred for his Grade 10 year, both having unintentionally powered the Degrassi rumor mill for a majority of the school year. It wasn't until college during one of Fiona's visits to her brother did they officially meet and hit it off. And after a quarter-life crisis concerning their future hit both Declan and Adam at the same time resulting in Adam stepping into the political track that Declan had decided against did Mr. Coyne suddenly find the young Torres man a suitable match for his daughter.

"Okay, you two we need to make it to the centre, I told them we would be there by nine thirty to help set up."

"Alright." Her brother consent placing his bowl into the sink and disappearing momentarily for a shirt. As he pulled the casual t-shirt plastered with some band's slogan over his head, "I just need to be back here by three. I've got some things I need to get ready for the first week of school."

Adam let out an semi-involuntary laugh as the trio made there way towards the door, "You're like some twisted super hero; role model by day, horny club boy by night. I wonder what the parents of your students would think if they knew the man teaching their children how to use a dictionary is redefine promiscuity in his free time."

"He wasn't always like this, you should've met him when…" Fiona abruptly stopped talking as if she just realized she had been doing it out loud.

Declan ignored her as he got into the car, they two of them had long ago decided to agree to disagree when it came to the events surronding his breakup from Riley. And though he never said anything he knew she had a point, only by the time he had figured it out he was conviced it was too late. Besides, he told himself, it was easier and far less painful to be who he was at the current moment.

* * *

"What do you want, Peter?" Riley had pulled the blonde man into the back bedroom leaving Kyle and Zane in the living room. Zane had the foresight to know the conversation could get ugly and was now playing a particularly loud video game so the eight year wouldn't have to hear what was said the pair could hear from down the hall.

"I came for my weekend." Peter stated like it was obvious.

"You're weekend was last week." Riley corrected, "Or how about the one two weeks before that? But don't worry, your mom came instead so I could make it to practice."

"Riley, I'm sorry. Things were just busy...I had a gig..."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Fine." Peter interupted like a defiant child, "I'll go apologize to Kyle, then I'll tell him you won't let me be here this weekend, are we done?"

Riley took a deep breath, "No, not this time." He ignored the surprise on the musician's face, "Peter, this is only the twentieth time you've showed up in person over eight years. And at first I told myself it was because you were in college and we were on the other side of the country, and it wasn't hurting Kyle because he was a baby and didn't know better; he had two parents..." Riley ignored the flashbacks in his head, "But he's eight, he's not stupid. " He reached in the bag next to the door and pulled out the manilla envelope. "You promised when you joined the band that you wouldn't become like your father picking a 'new life' over his son, but that's exactly what you've done. I think its best to stop this before you keep getting his hopes up just to break them everytime you don't feel like up to seeing him, or forget or 'something comes up' your mother is completely behind me. Just sign this."

Peter stared opened mouth as he pulled the paper out of the envelope reading, "Termination of Parental Rights?" His eyes looked up and Riley interjected, "As soon as you get your act together you can be in his life again, just never legally. He's been been my responsibility all along, anyhow...you never contributed finacially after his first birthday, this is just a technicality now."

Stepping back he leaned against the wall he listened as Peter went off on him, calling him everything under the sun, accusing him of being heartless, of turning their son against him, yelled at him that this hadn't worked the first time Riley had tried to take this legal action. It had been a thought Riley had already thought of but, he couldn't help but notice that Peter left with paper in the envelope, all in one piece. He took a few moments to collect his thoughts, and calm himself before he joined his son and boyfriend back by the door. Kyle didn't seem very phased by the whole incident and proudly announced his defeat over Zane before he abrubtly changed the subject, "Why was Peter so angry?"

"Well," Riley fought for words, "Peter is really busy with the band, and so he's not going to be around for a while."

The young boy seemed to process for a moment then shrugged, "Can we go to breakfast now?"

Slightly stunned that his son wasn't as disappointed as he had expected, he nodded and led them out. Zane's hand found Riley's as the trio walked towards the bakery. The auburn-hair woman behind the counter was busy when the bell rang announcing their entry and called out that she would be with them in a minute. Riley pushed the situation with Peter out of his head, "Geez, can't get any service around here?"

The woman turned around and grew wide eyed exclaiming, "You're here!" Coming around the counter she engulfed each man in a hug.

"Yeah, moved the last box in yesterday but today were taking a break from the day off..." He explained to the girl who he hadn't been close to at Degrassi but had become close friends after being at the same university.

"It's my birthday."

The three adults let a light chuckle. "So we're going to the Centre's back to school Carnival. Then we're unpacking a little, and then birthday dinner, care to join us?"

She nodded as the sound of Riley's phone interupted. He stepped out of the buidling "Hey, Uncle Todd, bit early over there isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know...trouble sleeping last night and the man dropping off a large box to my doorstep a couple of minutes ago kept me awake. It was address to Kyle."

"Let me guess, no return address?"

"Yep" The confirmation of the same mysterious event every year made him as confused as ever. "You think its..."

"Who else?"

* * *

Thanks to every one who has subscribed, and reviewed. My hope is to update once a week. But keep reading and reviewing.


	3. Reunions

Declan went from booth to booth making sure all of the volunteers were stocked on the various prizes, occasionally being stopped by a former student from the his year of student teaching and was even introduced to siblings who would be in his class in two days time. He forced a smile as he listened to stories of summer vacations and plans to win stuffed bears or basketballs until their parents would convince them that Mr. Coyne needed to get back to helping with the carnival. As he the latest run-in he heard an excited shout coming from end of the parking lot that served as the ticket booth which blocking his view of whatever was going on. All he was able to see was a young boy with curly hair turning to point in his direction, most likely at the dunk tank set up next to where he was standing. There was something familiar about the child, but he shrugged it off as a forgotten student as Fiona came up to him.

"Declan, I need you to take over the ice cream cart." His sister requested, "Andrew's got a rush and I've got to go help inside."

"You said I would…" But he was interrupted by a thank you and his sister rushing off towards the building. He swore as he made his way to assist Andrew Torres that would be the last time he got talked into helping for a big event, he was already involved in the tutoring and mentor programs, surely that was enough.

"Oh, thank you." The relief could be seen on the younger man's face as he took an apron.

"Heard you could use the help."

"Between the kids asking for flavors we don't have and having to explain to a couple of flirting guys that I have a girlfriend? Yes, I could use a little help." Andrew agreed, "I can't believe I got talked into helping."

"You and me both." Declan said turning to the next customer in line. The pair of them worked quickly dwindling the line down to a couple of kids and their parents, though Declan couldn't help but notice a couple of the kids leave with out their ice cream, apparently the line wasn't going fast enough for them. Declan was just about to head back to stock the booths again when the boy he noticed by the ticket booth appeared.

"Hey, buddy," You want some ice cream?" Drew greeted, but the boy kept his eyes on Declan, smiling, while he shook his head.

"I told Dad we'd find you again." the little boy came around the booth and wrapped himself around Declan waist, "I've missed you."

The teacher silently responded to Drew's confused look that he didn't know what was going on either before looking around to see if he could figure out who the boy belonged to and was answered as a man came to a stop, supposedly looking for his son who had run off. A breath got caught in Declan's throat as he realized who it was currently giving him a hug.

"Did you miss me, too?" The eight year old pulled away.

Declan quickly lowered himself to eye level, taking in how much the boy had grown since the last time he had seen him. He couldn't believe it as he pulled the boy into a better hug, "Of course I've missed you too; I've missed you every day, Kyle."

* * *

"You're welcome." Riley signed an autograph quickly before moving to the last child waiting patiently with his father. He only half-listened as the man gave a small dose of sympathy over the events and the injury, hope that Riley would be able to return the next season, and gratitude that he was spending his recovery year helping coach at the local high school and Riley's alma mater. He had heard these sentiments repeated a number of times in the last five months to the point he had nearly gotten used it. He only felt guilty receiving them today because it was suppossed to be his son's day. He turned to find Zane talking to one of the event volunteers and Kyle no where in sight.

"Zane." He got his boyfriend's attention, "Where's Kyle? He was right here."

The blank response nearly sent Riley into a panic, but Zane recovered quickly, "It's alright, he probably just got distracted and is at one of the booths. I'll go inside see if he's there, you'll look outside. It's okay, we'll find him."

Riley nodded, slightly reassured, and as Zane headed off he started asking around the nearby booth until the dunk tank pointed off. Anxiety casued him to run as he followed her directions, ignoring the calls of recognition along his way. He nearly relaxed as he saw the familiar pile of hair only to tense up again as he saw who was currently there with Kyle.

Neither he or Kyle hadn't had any contact with Declan Coyne in over six years though due to the pictures littering photo albums, Riley had been forced to tell Kyle of the man who in two years had been more of a father than Peter Stone ever would be. The man who disappeared off the face of the earth, the man who caused more pain to father and son than the want to be rockstar cold have.

"...pictures." He could heard snippets of the conversations he approached the pair.

"You've grown up so much." For a moment Riley could almost swear there were tears in Declan's eyes had he made the observation.

"It happens when you disappear for six years." He had found his voice.

The excitement in Kyle's voices nearly caught him off guard, "I told you we'd find him!"

"Yeah, you did buddy. Well, now we've got to find Zane, he off looking for you. You scared us both." Riley tried to pull him away, but the eight year old stood his ground.

"Can he come to my birthday dinner?"

The football player was saved by a response as Zane came up to him, "You found him..." He turned his attention to Declan, "Hi, I'm Zane...I'm actually going to start volunteering here."

"Declan." the other man took the newly arrived's hand. "Volunteer here too."

Recognition lit Zane's eyes and he had enough sense about him to recover, "Ah...well, Ky how about we go see if you have your father's aim at the football toss." He practically had to drag Kyle away, leaving the two men struggling for the right words.

* * *

Bit of a cliff hanger, hope you enjoyed it. Up next the two guys talk, awkward birthday dinner and some flashbacks/insight into what happened that seperated the Riley/Declan pair. Alright I can't wait to hear from from ALL of you...Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the chapters.


End file.
